


Backflow

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dark, M/M, Sappy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno kommt nach einiger Zeit wieder ins 7th Heaven, um Cloud zu sagen, dass…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backflow

**Titel:** Backflow  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud  
 **[](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/profile)[ **7_suenden**](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/) Prompt:** oo8 - Trübsinn  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/) **Prompt:** 005\. Außenseiten  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** dark, sap(?), ungebetat  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno kommt nach einiger Zeit wieder ins 7th Heaven, um Cloud zu sagen, dass…

Kommentar: 1. MIR gefällt es so! Und es ist mir egAl, wenn ihr dAs Ende komisch findet! BAstA!  
Mir wAr dAnAch… ^^°  
2\. Es ist nicht so geworden, wie ich es im Kopf hAtte, wAs ich etwAs bedAure, Aber es ist nicht mehr zu ändern  
und 3. ist _Trübsinn_ jA sowieso nur freiwillig…

  
 **Backflow**

Reno betrat das 7th Heaven mit einem unguten Gefühl. Er sah noch einmal hinaus auf den grauen Himmel, bevor er quietschend die Tür schloss.  
In dem Lokal waren keine Gäste und es war ungewohnt still. Man hörte nur ein leises Klappern von Gläsern, die hinter dem Tresen abgewaschen wurden.  
Tief atmete der Rothaarige ein und versuchte zu lächeln, als er durch den leeren Raum ging; auf die Person zu, die hinter der Bar stand.  
„Hi“, begrüßte er Cloud mit einem Grinsen und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker.  
„Hi.“ Der Blonde lächelte zurück – viel zu kurz – bevor er sich umdrehte und in den Kühlschrank griff, um für Reno eine Flasche Bier heraus zuholen. Zusammen mit einem Glas stellte er sie vor den Rothaarigen auf den Tresen.

Reno schüttete sich ein und trank einen Schluck, sah Cloud dabei zu, wie dieser weiter abwusch.  
„Wo ist Tifa?“, fragte er, einfach, um irgendetwas zu sagen und dieses seltsame Schweigen zu brechen.  
„Mit Marlene bei Barret in Corel“, antwortet der Blonde müde, „für ein paar Tage“, setzte er noch nach.  
„Oh… aha…“  
Wieder war es still und das ungute Gefühl, das Reno hatte, wurde immer stärker. Als er an den Grund dachte, warum er gekommen war, schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu und er hatte Probleme beim Schlucken. Er blickte auf das noch fast volle Bier und war sich sicher, dass er es nicht zu Ende trinken würde.

„Du warst lange nicht hier.“ Es war nur eine Feststellung von Cloud, nicht mehr.  
Reno richtete sich etwas auf, schaute jedoch an dem Blonden vorbei. „Du hast mich lange nicht angerufen…“  
Cloud hielt einen Moment bei seiner Arbeit inne, auf ein Glas starrend, an dem er einen Tropfen hinunterfließen sah. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, denn es gab nichts zu antworten  
Der Kloß in Renos Hals wurde immer größer und das Schlucken tat schon beinahe weh, dennoch nahm er sich zusammen und meinte: „Ich… werde demnächst wohl auch nicht mehr so oft herkommen…“ Nie hätte er erwartet, dass es ihn solch eine Überwindung und Kraft kosten würde, diesen Satz zu sagen. Er fühlte sich schlecht und diese ganze Situation erschien ihm so absurd. Wenn er nicht Teil davon wäre, würde er vermutlich vor die nächste Wand laufen… fast musste er darüber lachen.  
Cloud schwieg. Er wusch immer noch Gläser ab, jedoch langsamer als zuvor, nachdenklicher.  
Nervös leckte sich der Rothaarige über die Lippen und Trank noch einen Schluck, darauf bedacht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihm gerade nicht wirklich gut ging.  
„Danke für das Bier…“ Aus seiner Hosentasche kramte er einen Schein hervor uns legte ihn auf den Tresen.  
Mit starren Augen blickte Cloud auf das Stück Papier. Sie wussten beide, was das bedeutete…  
Reno hatte noch nie zuvor bezahlt…

Mit den Worten „Man sieht sich“ verließ Reno das 7th Heaven, spürte, wie der Blonde ihm nachsah, doch er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.  
Erst als er draußen die Treppen hinunter gegangen war, holte er einmal tief Luft und fuhr sich über seine brennenden Augen.  
Er ging einige Schritte, bevor er erneut stehen blieb und in den Himmel sah.  
Er war immer noch grau und er musste zugeben, dass seine Stimmung wirklich zu dieser hässlichen Farbe passte.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er dort noch stand, doch es mussten sicher einige Minuten gewesen sein, als er hinter sich plötzlich die quietschenden Scharniere der Tür des 7th Heaven hörte.  
Amüsiert grinste er, als er daran dachte, wie oft Tifa Cloud schon gebeten hatte, die Scharniere zu ölen. Wenn es um so etwas ging, war der Blonde recht vergesslich.

„Ziemlich grauer Himmel…“, hörte Reno Clouds Stimme hinter sich.  
„Stimmt…“ Der Rothaarige drehte sich um.  
„So dunkel… das macht einen ganz depressiv, oder?“ Cloud klang nachdenklich und etwas bedrückt, was Reno schmunzeln ließ.  
„Komisch, wenn gerade du das sagst…“  
„Hm…“ Teilnahmslos zuckte der Blonde mit den Schultern. „Es ist kalt… wir sollten…“ Er stockte, weil seine Stimme brüchig wurde. Schnell räusperte er sich, bevor er weiter sprach: „Wir sollten reingehen…“

Einen Augenblick antwortete Reno nicht, blickte stattdessen zum Himmel.

 _Warum war er eigentlich nicht sofort gegangen…?_

„Ja…“, meinte er schließlich seufzend und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

 _…vermutlich, weil er gewartet hatte, ob…_

Es begann zu schneien.  
Reno musste schmunzeln.  
Der Kloß in seinem Hals war verschwunden.  
„…lass uns reingehen…"  



End file.
